1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the production of 1,2-dichloroethane. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to the production of 1,2-dichloroethane by direct chlorination of ethane with chlorine gas in the presence of a copper containing catalyst.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
1,2-DICHLOROETHANE IS A WELL KNOWN INTERMEDIATE EMPLOYED IN THE PRODUCTION OF VINYL CHLORINE MONOMER. It has been known that ethane could be chlorinated to yield compounds such as ethyl chloride, mixtures of the dichloroethanes, and even higher chlorinated compounds such as the triochloroethanes. However, in most of the processes described in the prior art, it has not been possible to produce, 1,2-dichloroethane by the direct chlorination of ethane. For example, heretofore, it has been known in the art that chlorination of ethane with molecular chlorine at high temperatures of about 300.degree. C. resulted in products predominantly of 1,1-dichloroethane and ethylene chloride. Other problems had been encountered in the prior art methods such as undesired carbon deposits which occur in the reaction zone or the formation of undesired by-products due to pyrolysis of the chloroethane products. Thus, the prior art methods have turned to other areas such as the production of 1,2-dichloroethane from a reaction of chlorine and ethylene. Therefore, a practical, simple process for the chlorination of ethane to 1,2-dichloroethane has long been needed.